


Hawaii Five-O Chibi - 2011-01-14 - Pineapple + Peanut Butter + Hot Sauce

by chkc



Category: Hawaii Five-O (2010)
Genre: Chibi, Fanart, Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-15
Updated: 2011-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve eats an unconventional sandwich in the car. Danny disapproves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawaii Five-O Chibi - 2011-01-14 - Pineapple + Peanut Butter + Hot Sauce

**Author's Note:**

> For sheafrotherdon's car fic festival: http://sheafrotherdon.livejournal.com/550430.html?thread=25800478#t25800478


End file.
